Water Balloons, Pee Wee Babies, & Smoothie Spills
by Nikki Adams
Summary: Written for Mudmaster94. A Sam and Griffin one shot. If I get good review maybe I'll write a longer story. Siffen and some Creddie still dislike Creddie though... Story is better then summary. Romace/Humor/Drama


Story for:

Song suggestion: Homecoming by Hey Monday

P.S. Sorry if it's not good. Been a whiel since I did a fan fic.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was a accident. A ACCIDENT! Freddie was trying to flirt with Carly as usual. I was so annyoed so I aimed my spit ball at him but it hit the back of Ms. Briggs head. With out turning around she yelled my name and told me to go to teh office. Well, I didn't feel like it so instead I walked out of school. Hey, she didn't say which office. I could go to the mangers office at Groovies Smoothies...And that's exactly what I did. I got my drink, went to the office, got kicked out, and now was heading downtown to the mall.

I was just sipping my drink when someone bumped into me, causing my drink to spill down the front of my shirt.

"What the chizz!" I cried. "Whacth where-"

The person covered my mouth and grabbed me behind the dumpster in the ally. After I heard police sirens past I bit the hand and the guy cried out in pain.

"What the-Griffin?"

"Yeah...God you're teeth are sharp!"

I laughed and took out my fake fangs. He glanced at me weirdly and I rolled my eyes.

"Carly dosen't let me use a nife to tear my meta to pieces so I have to use sharp teeth. My uncle-the one whos in jail-well he was a dentist."

"Uh, that's cool...Did Carly say anything bout me? You know, after I left the apartment?"

"No."

"Oh.."

"You still like her?"

He shook his head. "Nah. She's kindof a brat-no offense."

"Non taken. She can be...So what did you? The cops after you again?"

"Well there was a pee wee baby but it was like too much. And I needed it to complete so my collection, so I kindof took it without paying..."

I laughed and stood up. "A pee wee baby? Dude, grow up."

"Ill have you know they're worth a lot of money in a few years and-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You told me before."

"So what you doing out of school?" He asked.

I raised my eyebrow. "It's school Griffin. Why would you be at school?"

He laughed. "Good point." He then looked down at my shirt. "Sorry bout your top. I'll get you a smoothie."

"And a burger?" I asked hopefull.

"Sure," he laughed at my pleading expression.

When we sat at the table I sipped my smoothie and finished my burger in less then two mintues. I let out a burp and he jsut laughed. Most guys would look at me weird.

"You're diffrent," he commented.

"Yeah, but in a good way, right?"

He nodded and I smiled. "You know that smoothies going to leave a stain.."

"Want another burger?"

I nodded rapidlly. While he made hsi way I couldn't help but glanced at his butt. He was hot-for a guy who collected pee wee babies.

* * *

After I finishedmy sandwhich we headed over Dave and Busters. We played Dance Dance Evalution(i tottaly kicked his butt), some shooting games, laser tag(sadly he had his revenge and wiped the floor with me), and a race car game(we tied). He bought me a soda and cotton candy while we talked about my recent prank on Miss Briggs and new stuff on iCarly. He said he still watched it and even told me that he thinks it shoudl of been called iSam. Yeah he said soem cheesy stuff, but it was still nice. We didn't agrue over stupid stuff like Freddie and I did and he payed attention to me, not some other girls. His eyes were on me the whole time-even when a girl trying to pass a belt as some sort of top passed by. A girl coudl get used to this sort of attention.

After we left school was almost over and Griffin said I could hang at his place until Carly gets back. Soemhow the mention of Carly brought Freddie up.

"..Do you..like Freddie?" he asked.

"Ew! No! I-"

He was staring at me with a I-know-you-do look. I sighed and looked down at my shoes. "Sorta..I mean he dosen't liek me. Only Carly. Everyone likes Carly. I try to get his attention by picking on him to keep his eyes on me but..."

"He's not worth it. He's an idiot if he dosen't like you. "

I smiled. "Thanks. Just if you tell anyone I'll-"

He held up his hands in defeat. "My lips our sealed."

By this tiem we were in the elavator going up to his place. When I got there he threw me a shirt from hsi closet. It was a plain blue one.

"Put that on. You can wear it while you're shirt is in the washer."

"Thanks," I said.

He pointed to where the bathroom was and I changed tops. His shirt smelled of pepermint and chocolate. I sighed. I wonder if he kisses as good as he smells...

I walked out of the bathroom to walked into his room.

"Griffin?" I called.

"Out on the fire escape."

I went out there and saw him looking down at something. I glanced down and saw a unecpected sight. Carly and Freddie holding hands. What the hell?

I glanced at Griffin. "They've been doing that for a week now. Everytime I see them togetehr from up here.."

"They never told me.." I mumbled.

"Sam, I'm sorry. Are you mad?"

"...I'm glad they're happy but they never told me. Carly even said no more secrets."

I then had an idea. "We shoudl dropp soemthing on them," I thought out loud.

"Way ahead of you," he shoved a bin of water balloons with his foot to me. He smiled, a evil glint in his eye. I smiled back.

"I'll say sorry later, but now it's tiem for revenge," I said picking up a water baloon.

"Let's just call this you moving on," Griffin said said.

I nodded. We looked down at them and let go of our baloons at teh same time. Carly and Freddie were just about to open the doors when they landed on their heads. Carly sheirk and Griffina nd I burst out laughing. We garbbed a few more and pelted them. They looked up and Carly screamed.

"Samantha Pucket!"

I flinched.

"Busted!" Griffin sang.

We laughed again and they looked up at us shocked. We lifted the bin together and dumped the contents on them then knuckle touched after Freddie looked up at me with sad eyes. Griffin galnced at me.

"She's really ticked..."

"She'll get over it. She shoudl feel guilty for keeping this a secret. thsi was her punishment. Besides. That's what they get fro playing with our hearts."

I backed up, so they couldn't see my face but I forgott about teh bin behind me and fell. Before I hit the ground I my hands waved, trying to grab soemthing for support. I ended up grabbing Griffins arm so he went down with me. He glanced down at me with those big eyes. He was about to get up but I pout my arms around him and pulled him down.

"Thanks," I said. "You amde me feel better about myslef-and Fredward. I was never a nub guy liking girl."

"Then what kind of gusy do you like?" He questioned.

"The badboy/pee wee loving kind."

He smiled and and we leaned in, our lips finally connecting.

* * *

Comment/Review!

Sorry if you hate it-I'm rusty! Lol. Just coment/review if if you dislike. Tell me why you hate it! It'll help me a bunch! Thanks!

~Nikki Adams

P.S. Sorry it took me so long!


End file.
